The Promise
by phantombabe
Summary: Twenty two year old Draco Malphoy returns home from a mission and sees his wife for the first time in eight weeks. Lets put it this way... he's very glad to see her! one-shot fic.


The Promise Author: phantombabe

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Harry Potter, bla, bla, bla. I don't intend to make any money off of them or this story, I'm just here to have fun.

Rating: R (for sexual content)

Comments: Please be nice, this is my Harry Potter fic, so please be nice. And review and tell me what you think.

Draco Malfoy had been on a mission for the past eight weeks and was anxious to get back home to his beautiful wife and two year old son Darren. He hoped that she wouldn't get too mad at him for the clothes he was wearing. He was wearing black pants with black combat boots and a black muscle shirt with a black duster. He turned the last corner to his house. He could see his wife in the kitchen washing dishes. He couldn't help but think about how incredibly beautiful she looked even when she wasn't trying.  
He walked up to the door and lifted up the mat to find the spare key. He couldn't help but grin when he found the key in the same place as where he had left it. He quietly turned the key and let himself in. He silently crept into the living room where a man in the TV was talking about some bank robbery from about two days ago. He crept into the kitchen. You could definitely tell that he had some practice at this. Just as he was about to grab the woman around the waist she turned around and socked him right in the jaw.  
Draco fell backwards onto the floor. "Oh my God! Drae!" The woman said suddenly realizing who she had just sucker punched.  
"You've still got it." Draco said rubbing his now throbbing jaw. "I remember the last time you did that. It was in third year and I couldn't talk for a week." He said playfully.  
"You should know better than to sneak up on me." She said trying to get a better look at the jaw that was already beginning to turn different colors.  
But before she could get a good look Draco gently grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger. He then planted a gentle but hungry kiss on her beautiful ruby lips. When he finally had to pull away to get a breath she kind of sat there for a minute with her eyes still closed and her lips slightly parted.  
"And I can see you still got it." She said opening her eyes and smiling.  
God she had beautiful eyes. He loved how they changed from blue to green pending on what she was wearing.  
"God I missed you." He said gazing up at her form that was hovering over his.  
"I missed you too." she said as she kissed him again only this time she deepened the kiss. God he wanted her. He could smell the sweet smell of her perfume. He had missed that smell over the past eight weeks. He gently rolled over, putting her under him instead of on top. And deepened the kiss even more, gently running his hands up and down her fragile body.  
"Careful there." She said breathlessly. "That's how Darren came along." She said playfully.  
"I can't wait anymore. I need you now!" He said kissing her neck and shoulders. Then he stopped for a second. "Where is Darren anyway?" He asked feeling kind of guilty for not asking about his son sooner.  
"He's asleep in his room. We have the whole night to ourselves." She said giving him a devilish grin, which he returned with one of his own. "To the bedroom?" He asked while continuing to kiss her neck and chest.  
"The couch." She said running her fingers through his hair and down his back "It's closer." Without missing a beat he stood up hesitant to be any further away from his beautiful wife Hermione. He extended both of his hands down to her and as she grabbed them, in one swift motion he pulled her up. They continued kissing each other feverishly. His hands continued to explore her magnificent body. She felt his hands roam down and could feel herself being lifted up. She jumped into his arms. Draco began walking toward the living room refusing to remove his lips from hers. When they got to the couch he gently laid her down on the couch and sat up only for a moment to remove his duster, which seemed to be getting in the way. And resumed kissing her. He grabbed one of his shoes that had been discarded long ago and threw it at the TV and hitting the power button perfectly. He then moved his hands up to her shirt and began undoing the buttons with skill. Once the pesky shirt was out of the way he once again began to explore her body. His hands wandered al over her body the moved down to her tight little jeans and began to unzip the zipper. He then reached into them and explored her further. She moaned loudly as he gently pushed two fingers into her. He then pulled them out and gently but firmly pulled off the only thing left standing in his way. After those were off he sat up for a second and looked down at her.  
"God you're beautiful." He said in admiration.  
She responded to that by grabbing him by the back of the neck and pulling him back down on top of her. Her hands reached down to undo his pesky pants that were desperately in the way. When she reached down her hands brushed up against something hard. She smiled at the affect she had on him and gently slid her hands into his pants and began massaging it. She was rewarded by a moan of pleasure from Draco, which was muffled because all the while their lips only parted to take a breath.  
In return for his pleasure he began kissing his way down to her exposed breasts. He licked and played with her nipples earning moans and "Oh Draco." He then turned his attention back to her face.  
"God I want you. I need you so badly Hermione." He said breathlessly, massaging her breasts with his hands as he nibbled on her ear.  
"Take me now!" She ordered him for she needed him just as badly.  
With that he pushed himself inside her. He noticed she winced.  
"Are you alright?" He asked worried that he had hurt her.  
"I'm fine. It's just been a while. Don't stop. Keep going." With that he pulled it out and pushed it back in again. And repeated this over and over again. As she came closer and closer he could feel her body screaming for him as his did for her.  
He started doing it harder.  
"Oh God Don't stop! Don't stop! Harder! Harder!" She screamed.  
Her hands were scraping his back and grasping his magnificent blond hair. She met each of his thrusts with one of her own. She could hear him moaning her name as he pushed himself inside of her.  
He could fell their climax coming closer. He pumped harder and with one final thrust they went over together. Both covering the others mouth as they screamed as to not wake up the baby. When their bodies stopped trembling she whispered to her husband who's body was resting on top of hers and his head resting on her chest.  
"Promise me you will never leave me again." She said trying to catch her breath.  
He smiled down at his wife's beautiful rosy face and said, "I promise." And with that, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
